In Search Of A Word
by Marauder-In-Disguise
Summary: A home for music based drabbles...multiple pairings, multiple genres and everything in between. Rated for language, mostly.
1. Liquid Luck, Hearts on Fire

**A/N – A place to safely store all of my music drabbles, most of which come from 'Bonesbird's Drabble Challenge' over on Facebook. I have no idea how long this is going to get…**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Criminal Minds, the songs on which these are based or the title, which comes from a quote by Sidney Lanier.**

_**Talk me straight, repair these bones**__**  
><strong>__**Open my eyes, and take me home**__**  
><strong>__**Bring my feet back down to the ground**__**  
><strong>__**Say our goodbyes and leave this town**__  
><em>_-Liquid Luck, Hearts on Fire-_

"Come on," Dave murmured, taking Hotch's arm and steering him gently towards one of the waiting SUVs. It was a frightening testament to how much Aaron was hurting that he didn't argue and allowed Dave to guide him into the passenger seat. Closing the door as quietly as he could, Dave lingered just long enough to make sure that Morgan would be alright with finishing off proceedings at the crime scene and ensuring that the Angel Maker's number one fan was dispatched with the coroner. Morgan took charge with ease, and after a tight smile from Prentiss, Dave slipped into the driver's seat and pulled away. Hotch was silent, one hand pressed to his left ear and his face screwed up as he fought the pain every step of the way.

"Have you been taking your medication, Aaron?" Dave asked in a low voice, his eyes focused on the road for the short journey to the hotel. He didn't need to be looking at his friend to know when he was lying.

"You already know the answer to that," Aaron mumbled, his hand gingerly leaving his ear as he rolled his head experimentally, "And I don't need a lecture."

"No lectures here," Dave shrugged, his voice nonchalant in order to disguise his main point of attack, "I don't need to tell you that if you lose your hearing you won't be able to work for the bureau. And you'll never hear your son laugh again."

"I know," Aaron replied, this time through gritted teeth, "I'll take it when we get to the hotel."

"And you won't fly back."

"And I won't fly back," he repeated dutifully, "I thought I said no lectures."

"I'm not lecturing," Dave smiled, pulling the SUV into the parking lot of the tiny hotel, "I'm just giving some advice to a friend. You never said I couldn't do that."

They walked in silence to their adjoining rooms, stopping just long enough for Dave to charm the receptionist into sending up some coffee despite the lateness of the hour. He watched Aaron swallow two of the pills he had been given, and the tension in the younger man's face began to relax almost immediately.

"Now go to bed," Dave instructed, "And tomorrow you can go home and see that boy of yours and remember why you like having ears that work."

"Thank you, Dave," Aaron said softly, a tired smile playing over his lips, "For the advice."


	2. Those Nights, Skillet

_**Remember when we'd**__**  
><strong>__**Stay up late and we'd talk all night**__**  
><strong>__**In a dark room lit by the TV light**__**  
><strong>__**For all the hard times in my life**__**  
><strong>__**Those nights kept me alive**__  
><em>_-Those Nights, Skillet-_

"It's two am, David. What are you watching?"

She was leaning in the doorway; wrapped in a blanket with her hair untidily arranged and dark circles under her eyes, she looked about as good as Dave felt.

"_Ocean's Eleven,_" he said, and to the surprise of both of them, Carolyn laughed.

"How many times have you seen this? I think you know the lines better than Frank did when they shot the thing."

In the course of her speech she had crossed the room and sat beside him on the couch, not close enough to be touching him but closer than she had allowed herself to get to him in almost three weeks. He pretended to be concentrating on the movie, his eyes only examining her when she wasn't looking at him. A small, tired smile played over her face as she watched Sammy drive the garbage truck through the police blockade and Dave decided that he had to take a chance. Gingerly, his eyes remaining on the screen, he reached out his right hand and laid it over Caroline's. When she didn't protest, the only sign she had acknowledged him a slight hitch in her breathing, he dared to look at her and was met with a pair of eyes that shone with something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"How are you? Really?" he asked.

"I – I don't know."

Scooting closer to her, he put an arm around her shoulder. She shook him off and he pulled back, hurt, until he realised that she was arranging the blanket so that it would cover him too. He put his arm back and she leaned into him, her face buried in the side of his neck. The familiar warmth, so lacking in the last few weeks, was almost enough to undo him so he wasn't surprised when after a few minutes he felt her tears making tracks on his skin. But that was good; Caroline was yet to cry, and his mother had told him he had to wait patiently, because once she cried it meant she was accepting what had happened to James and then they could start to move on.

Eventually she spoke and her voice had lost the tremor that had become resident since that day.

"I love you, David."

"I love you too," he whispered, "And I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologise," she murmured, stroking slow circles with her thumb on his cheek, moving up to catch a tear that had escaped him, "I just want to lie here with you and Frank and Dean and forget about everything for a while."

"Okay," he answered softly, "But only I get to kiss you."

"Deal."


	3. When The Days Turns Into Night, Busted

_**And I know I leave you on your own**_

_**And I need you to be strong when I'm walking away**_

_**And I hate to say goodbye it gets harder everytime**_

_**What I feel you feel inside**_

_**When the day turns into night**_

_-When The Day Turns Into Night, Busted-_

"I miss you," Sean sniffed, clinging to his older brother for all he was worth. They were alone in the hall, Aaron having just hitched up his overlarge backpack and wrapped his arms protectively round his brother.

"I know," Aaron swallowed thickly, forcing himself to meet the younger boy's tear filled eyes. Since their father had died six months before, Aaron felt a little less guilt in leaving Sean alone at home when he was at college but that didn't mean that their mother wasn't acting very strangely, turning to the drink that had destroyed their father and suffering from increasingly dark periods of depression. A week or so ago Sean had called him in tears – there was no food in the house, Mom refused to get up and he didn't get his wages from his paper route for another three days. Aaron had called Hayley, who miraculously was home that week, and she'd driven over to the house and taken Sean grocery shopping. Hayley was the only other person in the world who had any idea what was happening in their family, and she'd put up thirty bucks without blinking an eye. This weekend visit was the first time he'd been able to go home since that call.

"When will you be home again?"

"As soon as I can, after the mid-terms. We'll go visit Grandma, okay?"

"Okay," Sean said dubiously, his hands still gripping Aaron's arm, "I love you."

"I love you too. Where did you put the emergency money?"

"In my closet, like you said. I won't use it unless I have to."

"Good," Aaron nodded, kissing the top of Sean's head and reaching for the door at the same time. They walked out to his car and he tossed his backpack into the trunk. It was a long drive back to college and he had a seminar the next day that he couldn't afford to miss. Climbing into the driver's seat, Aaron let down his window and gazed at his little brother standing rather pathetically on the sidewalk, his eyes still red.

"Work hard, okay? A few more years and you can go to college too. It will all get better, Sean, I promise."

"I know," the boy answered, a smile breaking onto his face and with one last word of goodbye Aaron pulled away. He glanced in the rear view mirror and saw that the smile had slipped almost straight away from Sean's face. He appreciated the effort that his younger brother made to ease his guilt, but Jesus Christ it still hurt. Every single bloody time.


	4. Stolen, Dashboard Confessional

_**I watch you spin around in your highest heels  
>You are the best one, of the best ones<br>We all look like we feel  
>You have stolen my, you have stolen my<br>You have stolen my heart**_

_**-**__Stolen, Dashboard Confessional-_

Emily Prentiss' love of high heeled shoes did not present itself immediately as a reason to love her. In fact, on a list of said reasons, it would be ranked pretty low. But whilst it might not be one of the most important, it _was_ one of the first things that Dave realised he loved about her; how she could wear the most elegant shoes all day long and rarely complain about them. How she would only take them off when she knew she would be running and how she would always put them back on soon afterwards. It was a testament, he thought, to her overwhelming strength, her poise and her grace. To her intoxicating femininity.

Yes, really they were only shoes.

But to David Rossi, Emily's heels were so much more.


	5. Camera One, Josh Joplin Group

_**It's funny how life turns out,  
>The odds of faith in the face of doubt,<br>Camera one closes in,  
>The soundtrack starts, the scene begins<strong>_

_Camera One, Josh Joplin Group-_

Lila Archer was only the second girl that Spencer Reid ever kissed. He never told Morgan that, sure that however much the man was his friend, he would probably feel it his duty to mock him and he didn't tell Elle because he _knew_ she would laugh. But then he couldn't help but be a little amused by the way that things had worked out – in that pool, scared for her life as he was, his brain short circuited. That was the only word he could think of to describe it, and he knew it wasn't enough – for one glorious moment, he had _stopped_ thinking.

And when he allowed himself to think about her afterwards, in quiet daydreams between the paper work that Hotch piled on his desk, he thought about how he, Spencer Reid, had kissed a Hollywood starlet. He had a lot to be proud of in his life, things far more impressive than a make out session in a pool, but when he thought about the Neanderthals that he had spent his school days running away from, nothing else seemed more important than that moment with Lila.

And he found that he really, truly, couldn't be prouder.


	6. Last Summer, Lostprophets

_**And we all sit round here in our home town  
>Listen to the waves as they all crash down<br>And watch the fire as it slowly burns away  
>Glowing embers fly across the sky<br>**__- Last Summer, Lostprophets-_

Dave sat on the front deck of his cabin with two glasses of wine on the table next to him and a wintery sunset his only entertainment and consolation. He'd changed out of his funeral clothes and taken as many painkillers as was sensible for the headache that he was nursing, and now he was going to have his own tribute to Emily Prentiss. It was one that he suspected she would enjoy infinitely more than the stuffy FBI funeral that he had suffered through earlier in the day.

Picking up his glass of wine, he swirled it thoughtfully and inhaled deeply; it smelled exactly like he imagined the most expensive wine he'd ever bought would smell. He'd showed her the bottle when he came across it almost two years previously, she being the only one who appreciated and understood wine like he did, and she'd declared that he had to wait for a very special occasion before he could open it. They'd had a vague discussion about waiting for his second retirement, and she'd promised to kill him if she didn't get to try it, and then he'd tucked it away in his cellar and practically forgotten about it.

Well, now it was too bloody late.

Dave drank deeply from his glass, emptying it by a half, and then he picked up the second glass and took it down to the edge of the lake. Slowly, deliberately, he tipped it up and watched the deep red liquid dilute into the lake and finally disappear.

"Enjoy it sweetheart," he murmured, his voice catching, "I'm so sorry it's late."


	7. Wildwood Flower, The Carter Family

_Oh he taught me to love him and promised to love_

_And to cherish me over all others above_

_How my heart is now wondering no misery can tell_

_He's left me no warning, no words of farewell_

_-Wildwood Flower, Carter Family-_

There was only one reason that Erin Strauss couldn't bring herself to like the BAU, and it had nothing to do with the agents contained within it, who she was sure were perfectly nice people once you got to know them.

No, she hated the BAU for one very good reason. One very good reason that had managed to break a heart that she was certain couldn't be broken. A reason that had wormed its way in, promised to love her as it had loved no other and then left with little more than a backwards glance.

And that reason's name, God help her, was David Rossi.


	8. It's Not Your Fault, New Found Glory

_**There was staring in seclusion  
>A fine-tuned way of motion<br>A face wrapped for a suitor  
>The sound of hearts pumping at the same beat<strong>_

_-It's Not Your Fault, New Found Glory-_

"Come on Princess, there's no one else here," Morgan reasoned, sweeping his hand to indicate the lack of people on the indoor FBI running track, "It's only me."

"I came here to run, Derek. Not to race with you."

"Oh, I see," Derek nodded, beginning to stretch his muscles carefully, "It would be humiliating when I beat you."

When he next looked up at Prentiss, a tiny smile was turning the corners of her mouth and eventually she shrugged.

"Alright. One sprint and then you let me run?"

"Deal."

Secretly thankful that it was a Sunday morning and the track was empty, Prentiss took her place at the start of the 100m sprint. She took one more glance around to see that there was nobody watching and bent down. Besides her Morgan counted them in, and then they were off.

Derek was fast. Very fast. He took the lead and grinned secretly. Half way along, he judged himself to be far enough ahead that he could slow down and not completely humiliate his partner. He dropped the pace slightly, and regretted that decision for months afterwards, because it was all Prentiss needed to push herself and take the lead.

In horror, Derek watched as she crossed the line about two feet in front of him.

"You're right," she panted, his eyes dancing jovially, "It must be humiliating. You'll have to tell me what it feels like."

And then she was gone, jogging ahead and leaving a sheepish looking Derek to follow in her wake.


	9. Our Love, Rhett Miller

**Our love surpassed, our love's so fast  
>Our love's all wrong, our love goes on and on<br>Our love became, our love by name  
>When I wrote it to you in a song<strong>

_Our Love, Rhett Miller-_

Four months since Haley's death and Aaron was finally feeling up to sorting through all the stuff that had so hastily been put into storage. He made the mistake of mentioning this to Dave and so the next Saturday found the pair of them at the storage unit armed with a couple of flasks of coffee and a roll of trash bags.

Four hours and one extra-large takeout pizza later, they were getting to the boxes at the very back. In Dave's opinion, Aaron had done admirably well up until then, even managing to laugh at some of the more interesting oddities Haley had packed away. Then they came to a box whose only contents were a pirate hat and a stack of playbills, and Aaron had to sit down for a minute.

"You okay?" Dave asked, his hand resting on his friend's shoulder, "You want to give up for the day?"

"No, I just need a minute," Aaron murmured, gazing down at the pirate hat he was turning over and over in his hands, and he remembered Haley's last words to him.

_I want you to tell him how we met…_

_He needs to know that you weren't always so serious…_

And he was struck by a sudden and desperate need to tell someone, to talk about Haley and how they used to be.

"This is the hat I wore in Pirates of Penzance," he smiled weakly at Dave, who had taken a seat next to him and was nodding encouragingly, "You know about that though."

"Yeah, I do."

"Did I ever tell you that I tried to write her a song once?"

"No!" Dave's lips quirked, "How did that go?"

Aaron began to talk, hesitantly at first, and as he did his shoulders relaxed and he stopped turning the hat, holding it close instead. And Dave knew in that moment that everything would be alright.

There was no question.


	10. Jar of Hearts, Christina Perry

**Who do you think you are  
>Running round leaving scars<br>collecting your jar of hearts  
>Tearing love apart<strong>

_-Jar of Hearts, Christina Perry-_

She once wondered if Hotch even knew he was doing it, and then realised straight away that of course he didn't. He couldn't possibly; since the divorce his self-esteem seemed to have taken a major hit and Emily wasn't even sure that he'd had that much to start with, at least when it came to anything personal anyway.

But whether he was aware of it or not, he still did it.

He spoiled other men for any unsuspecting woman who got close enough to him. Working with him was like working side by side with the average male lead in a romantic comedy; he was handsome, tortured and totally wonderful once you got past his barriers, and Emily knew she wasn't alone in thinking it, because one day the conversation had turned that way and JJ and Penelope had confessed that they had similar thoughts. They'd laughed together, pleased to not be alone in perving on the boss, and then he had walked into the break room with his coffee cup and asked them what was so funny. They'd started talking about '_Friends'_ and he left quickly, which was the plan all along.

Watching him go, Garcia had bitten her lip and smiled wickedly.

"Hey, do you think Kevin would catch on if I made him wear a grey suit the next time we were fooling around?"


	11. I Kissed A Girl, Katy Perry

For someone who had never seen football before, Spencer was pleasantly surprised to discover that he enjoyed the Redskins game, although that may have been due to the company he was keeping over any actual love for the sport. JJ just made hanging out so simple. Afterwards he walked her to her front door, just as a gentleman should, and she smiled shyly at him.

"I had a great time, Spence. Thank you."

"Well, Gideon bought the tickets and suggested-"

She silenced him with a brief kiss on the cheek and a squeeze of his hand.

"Thank _you_, Spence."

And he knew then that even if he and JJ were never more than friends, he would love her forever.


	12. Fun, Fun, Fun, The Beach Boys

Cards and chess were the common games played on the BAU jet and they were all very well but one day, on a whim when she was out shopping, Garcia bought them Monopoly and co-erced JJ into taking it on the case.

Apart from the effort it took to get Rossi to join in and the hilarity of the discovery that Hotch refused to play unless he could have the boat, it was a success all round…even if Prentiss was so good at building hotels that not even Reid with his quick thinking economics had enough money to beat her.


	13. Goodnight, Travel Well, The Killers

"Baby girl, we're on the jet," Derek murmured into his phone, watching the half-light of the jet casting crazy shadows on the faces of his teammates, "Go home. It's late. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure thing," she said softly, "Be safe."

And when he had hung up, she settled down for a couple of hours wait, until JJ would text her to say that they had landed, because it was a little known fact – well, unknown by all but JJ - that Penelope Garcia had never slept knowing that the team was in the air, that they weren't safely home.


	14. Cold, Whistle Down The Wind Soundtrack

"Why the hell have we ended up in the only hotel in this damn city with broken heat?" Rossi complained, pulling on a sweater and moving to sit on his bed.

Hotch just shrugged and moved to answer the knock at the door. It was Prentiss.

"The heat is on in our room," she grinned, "Come and get warm."

Hotch was about to politely refuse but he was practically bowled over by the darkly muttering Rossi. Amused, he followed them to the room and found Morgan and Reid already there with JJ. Rossi turfed Reid out of the desk chair and sat down. For a second there was silence and then JJ picked up the TV control.

"So…anyone want to watch a movie?"


	15. What Makes A Man, Westlife

_**This isn't goodbye, even as I watch you leave  
>This isn't goodbye, I swear I won't cry<br>Even as tears fill my eyes, I swear I won't cry  
>Any other girl I'd let you walk away<br>Any other girl I'm sure I'd be OK**_

She'd promised herself that she wouldn't cry.

_Promised_.

Well, she'd blown that.

Hunched on her couch in her tiny apartment, Garcia gazed at the face of the woman that she had loved so much. Loved for seven whole years, faithfully and uncompromisingly, and now she was leaving for good. It was all over. It was beyond their control, Garcia knew, bigger than either one of them but that didn't mean it didn't _hurt_.

God, it hurt.

And then, for what Garcia knew was the last time, the other woman spoke. Her voice full of barely concealed emotion.

"_Mr Chakotay? Set a course…for home."_


	16. Gotham City, R Kelly

Batman used to be Penelope's favourite superhero when she was a kid. She loved him from the moment her eldest brother showed her a comic book for the first time. Batman had all the gadgets, a super cool cape and was totally badass. What wasn't to love?

Then she lost her parents and the FBI adopted her and she found herself learning about evil – real evil – from her work. After a while, she found that she didn't really like Batman anymore. Arkham Asylum was a fairy tale, nothing more, and her hero seemed to pale in comparison to her friends.

To the real heroes.


	17. Time of Your Life, Green Day

**A/N – Majorly experimental. I'd be glad to know what you guys think…**

**Another turning point a fork stuck in the road**

**Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go**

**So make the best of this test and don't ask why**

**It's not a question but a lesson learned in time**

__

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Findhimfindhimfindhimfindhim…Jack? NO! Don't call for Jack. He's hiding, he's hiding, don't confuse him for the love of – Feet. Feet. SHOOT! NOW! NO! He's too smart. He's too smart. Don't turn your back, don't turn your back, don't turn your –you know where he is, you know it. DON'T CALL JACK –_she'sdeadshe'sdeadshe'sdeadshe'sdeadshe'sdeadshe'sdeadshe'sdead – _SHOOT! NOW! Gothimgothimgothimgothim…thank God, thank – NONONONONONONONONO she''sdeadand –

_ – _

But-but-you don't kill people…_she'sdeadshe'sdeadshe'sdead……_

But you don't-

BASTARD SON? BASTARD SON? _She'sdeadshe'sdeadshe'sdeadshe'sdead…_

Kill him.

Now.


	18. All Of The Words, Kutless

_All of the words in all of my life_

_That could never explain and never describe_

_All of my love which is nothing to hide_

_So I lift up my hands and I worship you_

When Jimmy announced that he was going to become a priest, Dave remembers that he laughed at him, asked him if he was actually serious and asked why the hell someone would want to commit to such a life. It was a poor decision, in hindsight, because Jimmy was _deadly_ serious and Dave's scorn had changed something in their relationship from that day onwards. Nothing definable – Jimmy had been his best friend for as long as he could remember and he always would be – but there was a definite shift in the way that they talked about their faith around one another. The last time they ever argued about it, Jimmy told Dave that he would pray for the both of them until a time when Dave felt like he could do it for himself.

That was years ago, before he left Commack and before the Marines and before the career spent hunting down the worst that humanity had produced.

Suddenly, he felt like he needed his faith again.

He needed to believe that there would be justice in the next life; that the victims would be cared for and the bad guys would be punished. It was as simple as that. The first time he set foot in Jimmy's church, his friend cried. Then he took Dave's first confession in way too long a time for any good Catholic and told him afterwards that he still prayed for them both, even after eight years and that he'd keep going because he knew what Dave was like and knew he'd be terrible at remembering to go to confession.

And as Dave muddled his way through three divorces, the death of his son, the death of Emma, the deaths of colleagues and friends and everything in between, all he had to do was remember that Jimmy was keeping him in his thoughts and that the Big Guy upstairs was on his side too.

As long as he remembered that, he swore to himself, he'd never feel alone.


	19. Starstrukk, 3OH 3

The first time he met David Rossi, he was wearing a Halloween mask and a hangman's noose.

David Rossi. _The_ David Rossi. The man who wrote the books that first convinced him that he wanted to join the BAU. He'd never told Gideon that – that whilst he was flattered by the invitation to join one of the most exclusive units in the FBI, it was because of David Rossi that he finally decided he would take up the offer. And when he eventually met him, he was dressed up and messing about like a kid.

Even Reid knew that just wasn't cool.


	20. One In This World, Hilary Duff

_There's one in this world for everyone_

_One heart, one soul to walk beside you_

_One in this life to share your love_

_One touch to touch the heart inside you_

David Rossi never loved another. Not quite in the same way anyway. The one he loved most was loyal. The one he loved most never once let him down, however many times he himself managed to screw up. The one he loved always knew exactly what he needed – when it was time to be quiet, when it was time to drag him away from self-pity and into action, when it was time to just lay down close and be there. Yes sir. The one he loved most knew him inside out, and all he ever wanted in return was a bowl of biscuits, a warm bed and a scratch behind the ears.

Mudgie was one hell of a dog. Always had been.


	21. Collide, Howie Day

**Even the best fall down sometimes,  
>Even the stars refuse to shine,<br>Out of the back you fall in time,  
>I sometimes find you and I collide.<strong>

Sometimes, when he looks at Derek and knows how hard the other man has to work to trust him, Aaron wishes that he had told Derek about his own childhood on that day he discovered the other man's deep dark secret. He's left it too late now – he's convinced he has – because to tell Derek now would suggest that he hadn't trusted him before. He doesn't know how to tell the younger man that sometimes the mere thought of his childhood leaves him wanting to knock boxes off tables and shout too. Derek's always been so much better at showing emotion, at knowing when a heart on the sleeve moment is both necessary and even commendable. One day, Aaron hopes, he will find the words. He will tell Derek his secret. He owes the man that much at least.


	22. Iris, The Goo Goo Dolls

**And I don't want the world to see me,  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand,<br>When everything's made to be broken,  
>I just want you to know who I am…<strong>

Rossi had smiled the whole time, but Emily knew better than to trust it. A smile was his defence mechanism, just the right mix of patronisation and smugness to make people think that he knew something about them. He smiled that smile on the day his friend, Ray, died, and when Strauss pulled him in for the post –Reaper interview. He smiled that smile on the day Emily came back, and she knew he had lied about knowing she was alive.

She could deal with anger, she could deal with Hotch's guilt, she could deal with anything…except this quiet insistence on the part of Rossi to pretend that everything was alright, when it clearly wasn't. He'd always been private – more private, in some ways, than Hotch – and she longed to know what he was feeling. Even if he only wanted to yell at her. Anything was better than that smile.

No such luck.

Until the day the team were invited to his house. She stayed to help him clean up, and when she looked up from the dishwasher, he wasn't smiling anymore.

"Rossi? You okay?"

"I missed you, Prentiss. Can you stay? For another glass of wine?"

"Sure I can," she nodded, trying to keep the surprise from her voice, "I missed you too, you know. And I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," he murmured, taking her hand and squeezing it, "Just talk to me."


	23. I Know Him So Well, Chess

**No one in your life is with you constantly,  
>No one is completely by your side,<br>And though I moved my world to be with him,  
>Still the gap between us is too wide…<strong>

She'd thought once, in the naivety of youth, that she would marry John one day. He said he loved her, she knew she loved him…what could possibly get in the way? But then the baby happened, and John left her to deal with it by herself, and she realised that by letting him do whatever he wanted in order for her to be accepted, she had actually pushed people away.

It was a mistake she wasn't planning on making again, so no one was allowed to get that close again. It was safer that way.


End file.
